The present invention relates to a game system, and in particular relates to a game system which is capable of performing information processing operation related to a competition game of the relay method.
In recent years, due to the development of communication technique, it has become possible for each one of several players at far separated locations to connect game devices to the internet, and mutually to experience the same game at the same time.
Since such a game device includes a micro computer, and is made so as to be able to perform virtual three dimensional image processing, accordingly it is possible to perform various games in which a plurality of players are present within a virtual play space with common coordinates.
A race game is one of these types of game. In such a race game, several users determine on automobile characters which each of them will operate, and, from the speeds and running positions and so on of these various automobile characters, a server determines on parameters for these various automobile characters to compete. The various game devices based on these parameters, the game devices display competition images on their display devices. The scores of the various automobile characters are calculated and compared by the server, and thereby it determines on the competitive rankings of the automobile characters.